


change up

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [30]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: dongyoung's trying to relax with youngho but the elder is just so.. touchy





	change up

**Author's Note:**

> it's nearly 5am lmao what am i doing with my life

dongyoung feels like he’s going crazy.

he’s been lounging on the sofa for almost an hour now, snuggled up against youngho’s side as he watches some documentary suggested by his lecturer. dongyoung had zoned out after maybe the first five minutes, and since then has been fucking about on his phone. except, it’s kinda hard to focus on the dog memes that ten has been sending him when youngho’s hand is absentmindedly stroking at his upper thigh.

it wasn’t noticeable at first; youngho’s always been a little touchy, even before they’d started dating, so dongyoung normally just takes it in his stride when youngho gets like this but over the hour his hand has been pressing further and further up dongyoung’s thigh and now his thumb is brushing the zipper of his jeans with every stroke. dongyoung’s loathe to admit it to the elder because it’ll only boost youngho’s ego, but it’s really getting to him and at this point he’s way harder than he wants to be.

honestly, he’s surprised youngho hasn’t noticed, though he shouldn’t be given his boyfriend’s oblivious nature. instead, he just keeps moving his hand, eyes trained on the tv as his fingers tease dongyoung’s inseam and all dongyoung can do is scream internally.

he only makes it another five minutes before he realises he needs to do something before he ends up embarrassing himself, and so he pulls his jumper down just a little before standing up from the sofa. youngho looks up at him, expression questioning and dongyoung just smiles, shaking it off.

this is fine; he’s gonna walk to the kitchen, get himself a drink and then run to the bedroom to jerk off and youngho will never know any better. it’s a pretty solid plan, and he can’t see any way it can go wrong. except of course he finds a way.

youngho’s legs move up just as dongyoung is stepping over them and he ends up inadvertently kicking dongyoung in the shin, which sets him off balance and he ends up falling into youngho’s lap. the whole thing happens in a matter of seconds and yet, through dongyoung’s eyes, it’s all slow motion. he watches youngho’s face as he lands on top of him, the elders arms reaching out for dongyoung’s waist to stabilise him, gaze falling down to see where dongyoung’s gonna fall and that’s when it hits him.

dongyoung’s watches as youngho’s eyes widen just a little, realisation spreading across his face, followed quickly by a smug looking smirk and he knows that it’s all over.  
“you uh, you alright there babe?” youngho asks and dongyoung hates him.

“shut up,” he grumbles, trying to lift himself off of youngho’s lap and pouting when the elder holds him in place.

“hey, hey, what’s the rush. don’t you want any help?” his tone is teasing, his grin widening when dongyoung’s brow furrows and yeah, dongyoung hates him. “i mean this is because of me, right?” he asks, moving his hand to cup him through his jeans and dongyoung sucks in a breath between his teeth. “so surely, i should be the one to make it all better.”

dongyoung sighs. “please just stop talking like that and you can do whatever you want.”

he regrets his words almost the second after he says them because youngho’s eyes light up and then his hand starts moving, rubbing over dongyoung’s cock with his palm. “whatever i want, huh?” he says and dongyoung’s eyes flutter shut.

the next time he opens them, he’s laying down on the sofa, jeans and boxers strewn to the side, tshirt pushed up and youngho nuzzling in between his thighs, nipping at his skin playfully. youngho’s hair is all ruffled, thanks to dongyoung and his grabby hands, and with the blush that’s forming on his cheeks he looks beautiful.

it makes dongyoung’s breath hitch, just looking down at his boyfriend between his legs, and, much to his embarrassment, his dick twitches too.

youngho sees this and somehow his already wide grin grows as he looks up at dongyoung. he looks so good, eyes bright, face flushed and dongyoung can’t bear to look at him so he drops his head back against the arm of the sofa. he was already fully hard thanks to youngho’s involuntary petting earlier and this, having youngho in between his legs, is only worsening his situation.

“still okay to do whatever i want?” youngho asks, as if dongyoung is suddenly gonna change his mind. he nods anyways, head moving awkwardly and youngho smiles before ducking down towards dongyoung’s dick.

his hand grips the base, giving him the steadiness he needs to lap at dongyoung’s head, running the tip of his tongue across the slit before dipping lower and suckling at his balls. dongyoung whines at the sensation, fingers flexing around youngho’s hair and he resists the urge to thrash when youngho’s tongue travels even lower.

he presses it flat against his perineum, licking a slow line towards his hole and dongyoung thanks the lords that he showered this morning. he shivers when youngho teases his hole, grip on his hair tightening further, and the resulting groan that youngho lets out has him keening, back arching off the sofa as pleasure wracks through his body.

“please, please, i need more,” dongyoung begs and youngho’s clearly in a good mood because he obliges almost immediately, bringing his hands down to push dongyoung’s legs up against his chest and he presses a sloppy kiss against his hole. dongyoung pulls his hands up from youngho’s hair to wrap around his knees, keeping them held up and youngho hums in appreciation, moving his own hands down to spread dongyoung’s cheeks.

youngho eats him out sloppily, spit dripping down dongyoung’s crack as he licks and sucks at his hole, hands massaging his ass. it feels good, almost overwhelmingly so, and dongyoung feels close to crying when youngho’s ministrations speed up. his hands move up to dongyoung’s thighs, nails scratching at the soft skin, leaving marks in their wake.

dongyoung loves it. he hates that he loves it. he also hates that he’s this close to coming when youngho hasn’t even done that much but he’s too wanton to warn youngho of his situation.

when his mouth opens, all that comes out is a garbled moan and it makes youngho laugh against his skin, sending vibrations throughout dongyoung’s whole body. with every move youngho makes, dongyoung feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge, abdomen tightening and legs shaking. he can feel himself falling when youngho’s tongue pushes past his rim, teasing at his walls but just as he feels that familiar rush of heat youngho’s hand is moving, tightening back around the base of his cock.

dongyoung chokes, body convulsing as his high is stolen away from him. he can still feel the burning underneath his skin, setting his nerve endings on fire but he’s also choking on his breath, fingers clenching at his knees as he tries to pull himself back to earth.

youngho sits up, grinning up at him and as much as dongyoung wants to flick him in the forehead, he also desperately wants to come and so he begs. “youngho, youngho, please hyung, i’m so close, please. i know i said you could do whatever you wanted but - fuck, please please just let me come.”

he sounds desperate, wanton, and it’s everything that youngho loves about dongyoung when he gets like this. he caves to his demands, as if he wouldn’t have even without the begging, and gets right back to world, dribbling a glob of spit onto dongyoung’s hole before rubbing two fingers roughly over his rim. dongyoung whimpers, hips rolling though it’s useless in his position. he’s still begging under his breath, words merging together because he’s so frantic to get them out and youngho loves that he can get dongyoung like this. he fucking loves it.

dongyoung moves willingly when youngho pulls his legs down, wrapping his arms around youngho’s shoulders to pull him down. he moans into youngho’s mouth, uncaring of where he’s just been, and his fingers find their place back in his hair when youngho’s fists at his cock once more, fingers still rubbing against his hole.

it doesn’t take long after that. to be honest, dongyoung’s surprised he’s even lasted this long and he comes with a high pitched whine, one leg thrown over youngho’s waist as his hands tug at youngho’s hair. he comes in ropes over youngho’s hand and his own chest, breathing heavy against youngho’s mouth as he lets his body fall into the pleasure.

when he comes back to himself, youngho is still leant over him, hand moving inside his joggers and dongyoung smiles up at him, hands reaching up to cup his cheeks. he squishes them a little, shaking youngho’s face before pulling him down and the elder laughs against his lips before leaning into the kiss.

it doesn’t take long for youngho to come, especially with the way dongyoung moves down to bite at his jaw, but it still takes him by surprise. his forehead drops down to dongyoung’s neck, breath hitching as he comes all over the inside of his joggers and dongyoung pets him through the whole thing, stroking his hands through youngho’s hair and down the back of his neck.

later on, when they’re both cleaned up and laughing in the kitchen as they make lunch, youngho takes the opportunity to complain. “you know, i’m gonna have to rewatch that whole documentary because i’ve forgotten about everything that happened.”

“are you really complaining about getting off?” dongyoung frowns, hand resting on his hip and youngho sputters, dropping the chopsticks he was using to stir into the pot of noodles. he hastily grabs them out and dongyoung laughs. “anyways, it’s your fault for being so handsy.”

“psh, don’t act like you don’t like it.”

“hey, don’t put words in my mouth.”

youngho leers. “oh, i can put _something_ in your mouth, that’s for sure.”

“why the hell am i dating you?”

**Author's Note:**

> im inactive but my twt is @igbthyuck


End file.
